leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solari
| }} ' ' are an ancient organization and religious order which task is to venerate the Aspect of the Sun of Mount Targon. Lore The worship of the Sun as the source of all life. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , the Radiant Dawn, has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. Champions of the Solari Other Related Champions * has killed multiple Solari as warrior of the Lunari. * was persecuted by Solari religious members. Government The Order Mount Targon The Solari 01.jpg|The Solari 1 Mount Targon The Solari 02.jpg|The Solari 2 Mount Targon Ra'Horak.jpg|Ra'Horak Mount Targon Zenith Array.jpg|Zenith Array Mount Targon Golden Astrolabe.jpg|Golden Astrolabe Mount Targon Solari Weapons.jpg|Solari Weapons The dominant religious group on Mount Targon, the Solari believe the sun is the source of all life. To them, all other light sources are false, and a threat to the future of their people. On the slopes of Mount Targon is the Solari temple, where disciples are taught the strictures of their faith. Their warrior-templars, the Ra'Horak, practice for years under the harshest conditions so they can defend the land against invading armies and execute heretics with divine righteousness. The Ra'Horak - a Rakkor title which means Followers of the Horizon - honed their already fearsome skills with a blade into something sublime. As Elite warriors of the Solari, they practice for years under the harshest conditions. Believe to be blessed with the strength and virility of the sun, they train themselves to be less susceptible to the cold. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. They claimed Mount Targon’s summit, the point on Runeterra closest to the sun, for their solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until , the Radiant Dawn. The Solari elders claimed Leona from the Rakkor tribe and assisted in focusing her abilities. With her pursuit of the heretic at the very peak of Mount Targon, she was imbued by terrifying power and forgotten knowledge from the earliest epochs of the world. Her armor and weapons burned to ash in the cosmic fire and were in turn reborn as ornate warplate, a shield of sunlight wrought in gold and a sword of chained dawnlight. Scribes and acolytes sometimes spend the winter months sheltering in the relative warmth of the Solari temples, conducting divine rituals to call upon the power of the sun and charting the movements of the stars. During times of strife, a Solari priest might meditate in the outermost sanctum for weeks without food or water, subsisting merely on the divine sustenance of the sun, the source of all life. Trivia * The sectarian names Solari & Lunari derive from Latin and . ** The ''Solari's dismissive and disdainful attitude towards the Lunari possibly references the astronomical fact that the Moon does not emit any light, but only reflects the Sun's light.Sun and Moon inspirations for Solari and Lunari ** The title Ra-Horak derives from Egyptian Ra-Horakhty " - of the ". Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Pantheon Champion Spotlight| |-| Gallery= Iron Solari Crest.jpg|Old Iron Solari Crest Leona Promo 01.jpg|Solari Crest (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Mount Targon The Solari 01.jpg|The Solari 1 Mount Targon The Solari 02.jpg|The Solari 2 Mount Targon Ra'Horak.jpg|Ra'Horak Mount Targon Zenith Array.jpg|Zenith Array Mount Targon Golden Astrolabe.jpg|Golden Astrolabe Mount Targon Solari Weapons.jpg|Solari Weapons See Also * For Those Who Have Fallen * The Light Bringer Category:Factions Category:Mount Targon Category:Leona